User talk:Arvee100smart
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Arvee100smart and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the ElfGreen page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 10:15, March 6, 2013 Guild Hi! I see you handled your sig. Great! But that isn't what I wanted to say now. I've added Gruvia to the list of Jobs in The Imaginators, because it is pretty much messed up. Mind taking it or do you want to start with something easier? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:34,3/8/2013 Okay, just choose one fanon pair you feel like you can and you'd like to do, tell me, I'll add it to the list. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:44,3/8/2013 No problem, I just thought you'd like to start with something easier. Good luck on it, it's yours! ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:45,3/8/2013 No problem, that's what I'm here for. :) And yes, just put Taken instead of Free. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:49,3/8/2013 Arvee Appleplum > My signature Is it good It is, right. Not better than yours,though Lol Bye bye Appleplum > 04:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Arvee~chan. If you are on, please be available on the FTC chat. I am waiting. -- Appleplum > 05:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Lets Talk Arvee-chan, lets chat -- Appleplum > 12:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for lagging off yesterday, Arvee-chan. Hope you dont mind. Sorry. -- Appleplum > 05:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Summary I've seen that u r doing a lot of edits and i really appreciate it.So i'll just like to have a summary of ur edits so that i come to know of ur edit quality.IF possible cum to chat now 07:16,3/10/2013 07:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wish me best of luck Hi Arvee-chan. My Finals are starting from today and I will be heading to school for now. Give me lots of good wishes. lol. I will be available in the evening. No........wait.......ummmm.......ya! I will be available after nearly 9 or 10 hours. It will be evening here by then. Cya. bye bye. Appleplum > 01:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Screenshors What animes? 06:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the SnapShot Guild! Welcome to the SnapShot Guild, Arvee! Your images are fine, but kindly take the subs off and your test results are 1.5/3 (Pasang awa...:P). I hope you do jobs well. Just contact me if you need any help. 08:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thankyou X 10000000000000, Arvee-chan. Thanks to your wishes, my exam went great. I am so very happy. And best of luck to you as well. Appleplum > 03:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Good Bye Be back soon. I will be waiting Appleplum > 10:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Jewel Hi! Yeah, I mistyped it, I was in a hurry. Apologies, Sadako already corrected it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 09:31,3/17/2013 Shame on you You job is not yet done, as it is said "Images are suppose to be HIGH QUALITY!!" and all the images you are uploading lack quality. So, fix them right this instant!! 12:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) You were not saying anything, so I thought that I should reply. I just completed Mysterza. :D Reply soon Re: It's your decision Hello. Well, it's "only" 6,000 , because it's an Edolas pair, which means they only appeared in one arc and there's not much to write about them. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:03,3/19/2013 Arvee-chan, are you taking few days off? I mean...I haven't noticed you from few days. If you need any help, just tell me. I wish to talk to you soon. ^_^ Good then. See you soon enough. If you need any ideas, ask me. XDD IMG Jobs Hi Arvee! First of all, glad to have you back! :) Second, I've checked both of your jobs, Edo Gruvia and Kinabra, too. You did a great work on Edo Gruvia, you'll surely get the jewels, good job! On Kinabra, you also did a good job, however the Relationship basically remained unexpanded, because most of it was already written in the History section. If you expand it, too, it will be completed. Good luck! ;) Oh, and also, you don't have to write to me everytime you complete a job, just mark it as "Completed" on the guild's page. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:03,3/24/2013 Arvee-chan, come over on the FT chat. I want to talk, since we have not talked from several days. ^_^ Psst Hoy! inubos mo ung mga job. Haha Sadako • Talk! 23:57,3/25/2013 Bruho ka! Sadako • Talk! 03:44,3/26/2013 Haha! Maabutan ko din yan Sadako • Talk! 04:13,3/26/2013 Sira! talagang isampal ba nmn sakin! Haha!!! Sadako • Talk! 04:46,3/26/2013 UCT job Hi Arvee~ Please remember to complete your Gray vs. Lyon job in UCT before April. It needs to be fixed with more expansion and rewording. After this, your training is completed and you will get your member badge and jewels. XD P/S: I understand that you may be busy with other guilds' jobs, but remember to do this as well. -- Sorry Arvee-chan. And I would also like to remind you that you need to finish the job on UTC fast. I really want to see you in the team. XD See you in the FTC chat then. lol Also, I modified my Signature. Is it better? ^_^ I have to do some more modifications, though. 05:01, March 26, 2013(UTC) News Hello, ! For all the SSG Mages. There will be a given test for you sometime in April. So be prepared for it. You only have until the end of the month to finish this test. Criteria: :The quality of the image (HQ is most appropriate) 70% :Cleanliness of the image (Has to be clear, no smudges nor blurriness) 15% :Name placement (Has to be written on a specific name that describes the photo) 15% Those are all that is needed. Good luck, with your preparation, my student. 12:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC)